(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding band. Particularly, the present invention relates to a binding band facilitating unbinding work after binding.
(2) Description of Related Art
Recently, the binding band for binding wire-like bodies such as an electric wire bundles for vehicles, an optical fiber bundle and an air piping bundle to lock and fix them to a desired attaching surface, has been widely used. Particularly, in a wire harness attached in a vehicle, the binding band is often used to fix trunks in which electric wires in large quantity are gathered and bundled and to fix branches which are arranged in electric and electronic components.
Examples of binding bands are a belt, which is passed through a buckle provided at one end of the belt from the other end side and arranged in an annular shape, and by which wiring or the like is bound. However, so as to prevent the release of the binding state, gear teeth engaging with each other are provided to the buckle and the belt to prevent the belt from drawing out from the buckle.
However, since the belt which cannot be drawn out and reused even after binding is inconvenient, various binding bands capable of being drawn out and reused even after binding have been proposed.
For example, a conventional binding band 101 described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-237823 is provided with a plate-like band 102, and a frame-like buckle 104 formed at the one end of the band. An insertion hole 104A is formed on the buckle 104. A back 104C of the buckle 104 and a back 102B of the band 102 are positioned on the same plane. A plurality of engagement teeth 103 are successively provided along the longitudinal direction of the band 102 on the back 102B of the band 102. A tip 102A formed on the side opposite to the buckle 104 becomes narrower toward the end. A flat guard 102C and a flat guard 102D are respectively formed on both left and right sides of the teeth 103. The buckle 104 is provided with a ratchet piece 105 erected from one side of the band 102 of the insertion hole 104A. A plurality of engagement teeth 106 capable of being engaged with the engagement teeth 103 of the band 102 are provided on the surface facing the insertion hole 104A of the ratchet piece 105. A smooth surface is formed on the right side of the engagement teeth 106 as shown in FIG. 11A. The flat guard 102C and the flat guard 102D slide on the smooth surface by deviating the band 102 inserted into the insertion hole 104A in the direction of the smooth surface, and thereby the bind can be released.
FIG. 11A is a schematic rear view of a conventional binding band. FIG. 11B is a sectional view of FIG. 11A taken along line A-A.